


Design

by DeepDarkThoughts



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I dunno anymore, I think the reader is gonna be boy or girl, M/M, i dunno, i might do more chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDarkThoughts/pseuds/DeepDarkThoughts
Summary: A long time ago Will met a man. His name you may ask. He cant tell you. He isn't allowed but he can tell you how it all happened....





	

////Blood. Blood everywhere. Dripping down the walls. Puddling on the floors. Its scarlet colour was everywhere, except the young girls face which was deathly pale. Recent tears puddled under her eyes, making it look as if she was simply crying but it was anything but simple. The events turned tragic and complicated only moments ago.  
Suddenly a bright light faded into existence, but he knew that this light did not present the end, for it had only just started. When the light got so bright that he thought it was going to blind him, the ground shuddered and there was an earth-shattering roar. The mud twisted and changed until it gave out altogether, making him fall into the abyss.  
He half expected a harsh landing, or no landing at all because that was what usually happened but instead he was carefully placed on a bed; as if he had jumped. It all hit him abruptly and he knew which dream this one. The one that left him unable to sleep for days, living off coffee and cereal until he finally passed out in the middle of class. The one that had him turning to insomnia in the first place. The one that had 'him' in it.  
Will knew this dream by heart, fearing how his brain came up with this in the first place. If it could create this, what other monstrosities could it make. If his hazy mind that lived off coffee could make that, what could his clear mind do.  
This dream scared him the most. More than his inner demons, more than anything ever could because he knew that this happened and that he lost something here that he would never get back. Even if he did one-hundred or one-thousand good deeds, he would never get it back. Will was never sure whether it was ever his before but now, now he knew it was never going to get close to him again.  
It started with a comfy bed, the room being perfectly heated so he was unconsciously relaxed, whether he wanted to be or not. Then he heard footsteps, deliberately trying to be quiet. The door was then cracked open slightly to reveal a man in a black jacket with a gun. His face was masked with darkness but Will could see him. The face would never disappear from his mind, as much as he wanted it to.  
Will stayed perfectly still in his position, lay on his bed as if he was sleeping, the door creaked open slightly more so the masked man could see Will on the bed. Once he was satisfied that the man in the bed was in fact asleep, he turned and continued down the hallway. Once at the end, Will was no longer able to hear his movements. The house was deathly silent and that unsettled him more that the quite ever could.  
After s while of just lying there, the man came back down the hallway, with footing just as light as before. Will then heard the footsteps travel down past his door and down the stairs. After this the man travelled straight out the house.  
An impulse suddenly overtook him; the need to see this man even if he knew before when this scene had turned out differently. His feet took him to the window where he fiddled with the lock trying to get it open before any chance of seeing him again disappeared.  
When he finally got it unlatched, he looked out and saw the figure staring straight into his eyes, appearing as to stare directly at his soul. A few words were mouthed up at Will before the man left, disappearing into the night, never to be saw again. Sparing no last glimpse back at Will, having complete confidence that he was correct.  
At that moment, Will knew he had lost. Those words again muddled his brain and it was gone. Those words. They were his reminder. He hadn’t heard them for so long and it was so good to have them back. He last time they were said it was real. Never said in one of his dreams. This dream wasn’t the original. It wasn’t a nightmare anymore, it was good, a reminder, maybe to an extent pleasurable. He could die happy if those were the last things he ever heard.  
Rumbling interrupted his thoughts, reminding his of when and where he was. The floor opened up again and this time Will dropped in completely serenely, ready for whatever was going to happen. /////

Solid ground beneath his feet. Light shining in his eyes portraying it was morning. Will hadn’t sleep a full night in so long and so went about his day, better and more clear than his mind had been in so long.  
No unstable thoughts were thought. Only joyful and confident words. It was almost suspicious as to how happy he was. But no one noticed. Almost… One person that sat in the back of the class, who watched over Will constantly, worrying for his mental state and always wondering what was going on it that pretty, little mind of his noticed.  
This person approached him at lunch and asked what had changed. All he got was 6 words in return. Is this yours of my design?


End file.
